whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The War Games
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Frazer Hines (Jamie McCrimmon), Wendy Padbury (Zoe Herriot), Philip Madoc, Jane Sherwin (Lady Jennifer Buckingham), Graham Weston (Russell), Terrance Dicks (Writer), Derrick Sherwin (Producer). Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Egg Location filming audio recording. Click on the Doctor Who logo above 'Play All' on the main menu. (TBC | N/A | 1969) Disc 2 Commentary Commentary by Frazer Hines (Jamie McCrimmon), Wendy Padbury (Zoe Herriot), Philip Madoc, Jane Sherwin (Lady Jennifer Buckingham), Graham Weston (Russell), Terrance Dicks (Writer), Derrick Sherwin (Producer). Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Egg Scottish Falsetto Sock Puppet Theatre. Go to the subtitles option. Click to the right of 'Info Text' to highlight the Doctor Who logo and select it. (5'51" | 4:3 | 2009) Disc 3 War Zone A new documentary about the making of The War Games. Featuring actors Frazer Hines, Wendy Padbury, Bernard Horsfall, Jane Sherwin, and Graham Weston, director David Maloney, producer Derrick Sherwin, writer Terrance Dicks, designer Roger Cheveley, Doctor Who Magazine editor Tom Spilsbury, and new series writers Paul Cornell, James Moran and Joseph Lidster. Camera: Robert Fairclough, Richard Molesworth; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Interviewers: John Kelly, Ed Stradling; With Thanks To: Derek Handley; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (36'25" | 16:9 | 2009) Shades of Grey The War Games saw the end of black-and-white Doctor Who. This documentary examines the artistic limitations - and advantages - of monochrome. With actors Frazer Hines, Wendy Padbury and Jane Sherwin, script editors Terrance Dicks and Derrick Sherwin, director Timothy Combe, production designer Roger Cheveley, graphic designer Bernard Lodge and sound designer Brian Hodgson. Narrated by Gerard Murphy. Camera: Robert Fairclough, Richard Molesworth; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; With Thanks To: Derek Handley, Andrew Martin, Steve Roberts, Paul Vanezis; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (21'46" | 16:9 | 2009) Now And Then The locations of The War Games, 40 years on. With Thanks To: Mr. Davis Gilbert, Roger Cheveley, John Walker; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Richard Bignell. (9'35" | 4:3 | 2009) The Doctor's Composer: Dudley Simpson A unique insight - the popular and respected Doctor Who composer Dudley Simpson discusses his first five years on the programme. Narrator: Simon Ockenden. With Thanks To: Dudley Simpson, Damian Shanahan, Mark Ayres; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Editors: Leanne Sheppard, Michael Connors; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (17'33" | 16:9 | 2009) Sylvia James: In Conversation Make-up designer Sylvia James talks about her work on Patrick Troughton's Doctor Who stories including The Abominable Snowmen, The Ice Warriors, The Enemy of the World, The Web of Fear, Fury from the Deep, The Dominators, The Mind Robber, The Seeds of Death and The War Games. With Thanks To: Derek Handley; Camera: John Kelly; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Editor: Steven Bagley; Executive Producer: Dan Hall. (8'27" | 4:3 | 2009) Talking About Regeneration Regeneration, the key to the longevity for both The Doctor and the show, is explored in this new documentary by actors Peter Davison and Kate O'Mara, and writers Rob Shearman, Joseph Lidster, Clayton Hickman and Gareth Roberts. Camera: Geoff Evans; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; CGI & Fiddling: Michael Dinsdale @ Farmergeddon; Thanks To: Stella Broster, Jim Sangster, Enclave Bar; Online Editor: Ed Stradling; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Editor/Producer: James Goss. (24'25" | 16:9 | 2009) Time Zones The facts behind the fiction - historians discuss the reality behind the various conflicts featured in The War Games. With political historian Martin Farr, military historian Crispin Swayne, Newcastle University's Lindsay Allison-Jones, and author Susan-Mary Grant. Special Thanks To: Library of Congress, Newcastle University, Stella Broster, Steve Broster; Camera: Phill Dobson; Sound: Peter Groom; Graphics: Dylan Wynne; Editor: Topher McGrillis; Associate Producers: Claire Storey, Steve Salam; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Chris Chapman (Dene Films). (15'21 | 16:9 | 2009) Stripped for Action: The Second Doctor The continuing series of features focusing on The Doctor's comic strip adventures looks at the Second Doctor. With former Doctor Who Magazine editors Alan Barnes and Gary Russell, and comics historians Jeremy Bentham and John Ainsworth. Thanks To: Panini Comics, Peri Godbold, Joe McIntyre, Peter Ware; Camera: Darren Simon; Head of Post-Production: Jon Hunwick; Lead Editor: Hamish Logie; Editor: Thiago Amendoeira; Sound Supervisor & Music: Andreas Williamson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producers: Richard Adamson, Anthony Caulfield, Rohan Latchman; Director: Marcus Hearn (Phoenix Media). (13'47" | 16:9 | 2009) On Target: Malcolm Hulke Before home video and DVD, fans re-lived the Doctor's television adventures through the immensely popular Target books. The first in a series of features on the Target range looks at the work of writer Malcolm Hulke. With authors Terrance Dicks, Gary Russell and David J. Howe, and artist Chris Achilleos. Readings By: Katy Manning, Peter Miles; Camera: Darren Simon; Head of Post-Production: Jon Hunwick; Lead Editor: Hamish Logie; Editor: Thiago Amendoeira; Sound Supervisor & Music: Andreas Williamson; Dubbing Mixer: Steve Townsend; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producers: Richard Adamson, Anthony Caulfield, Rohan Latchman; Director: Marcus Hearn (Phoenix Media). (20'01 | 16:9 | 2008) Devious What exactly happened to The Doctor between The War Games and Spearhead from Space? One answer is provided by an amateur Doctor Who film that has been shooting for over a decade. The production team managed to secure an appearance by Jon Pertwee, in what was to become his last ever appearance as the Third Doctor. Featuring a commentary from the production team. Director: David Clarke. (12'17" | 4:3 | 1995) PDF Materials Radio Times listings, BBC Enterprises sales literature and original design plans of the SIDRAT in PDF format. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Special Sound: Brian Hodgson; Thanks to: BBC Photo Library, Roger Cheveley, Philip Newman, Jan Vincent-Rudzki, David Carlisle; Editor: Derek Handley. (6'33 | 4:3 | 2009) Coming Soon A preview of The Black Guardian Trilogy box set. The trailer for this story is available on Delta and the Bannermen. (1'10" | 4:3 | 2009) Easter Egg Time Lord force field effect. On the main menu, highlight Subtitles and click left to select the Doctor Who logo. (0'43" | 4:3 | 1969) War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games War Games